mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sean Schemmel
| birth_place = Waterloo, Iowa | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Writer | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | URL = | agent = }} Sean Schemmel (born November 21, 1968 in Waterloo, Iowa) is an American voice actor, ADR Director, and script writer who has worked for FUNimation Entertainment, NYAV Post, DuArt Film and Video and 4Kids Entertainment. He has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. Schemmel has also been involved in many other voice roles from various other series. In addition to his voice acting career, Schemmel has a full time position as an ADR director and script writer for NYAV Post, where he has directed and adapted for English several Japanese anime series. His work includes voice roles such as the adult version of Goku for Dragon Ball and vocals on the Dragon Soul intro theme for the uncut version of Dragon Ball Z Kai in Blu-ray/DVD Part 1. Filmography Anime Roles * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Hiroto * Berserk - Gaston, Additional Voices * Blue Gender - Rick * Case Closed - Kowalski * Dragon Ball - Goku (Adult) ** Dragon Ball Z - Goku, King Kai, Nail ** Dragon Ball GT - Goku (Adult), King Kai ** Dragon Ball Z Kai - Goku, King Kai, Nail * Fullmetal Alchemist - Clause's Father ** Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Additional Voices * Giant Robo - Tetsugyu * The Gokusen - Minoru * The Galaxy Railways - Additional Voices * Hades Project Zeorymer - Gisou * Kakurenbo - Noshiga * Kaleido Star - Additional Voices * Kiddy Grade - Cravo * Lupin III: Island of Assassins - Gordeau * Magical DoReMi - Mirabelle's Father, Simon * Midori Days - Jigoru * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Flaste Schole * Mew Mew Power - Elliot Grant * Munto - Munto * Negadon: The Monster from Mars - Ryuichi Narasaki * Ninja Nonsense - Onsokumaru * One Piece (4Kids dub) - Helmeppo, Kuroobi, Hatchan, Chabo, Wapol * One Piece (FUNimation dub) - Additional Voices * Pani Poni Dash! - Additional Voices * Patlabor The Mobile Police: The New Files - Hiromi Yamazaki * Piano - Seiji Nomura * Pokémon - Archie, Lucario, Morrison, Cyrus, Christopher, Crispin, Jimmy, Additional Voices * Sadamitsu the Destroyer - Junk/Helmet * Samurai 7 - Genzō * Samurai Deeper Kyo - Nobuyuki Sanada * Shaman King - Amidamaru, "Wooden Sword" Rio, Nichrom * Shrine of the Morning Mist - Naonori Hieda * Sonic X - Black Narcissus * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning - Takashi Sonobe * Ultimate Muscle - Bone Cold * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Karim, Bobosa * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Dr. Crowler, Additional Voices * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Greiger, MC, Zigzix, Dr. Heitmann * YuYu Hakusho - Akashi, Murota, Roto Television and Film * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 - Firefly * Kappa Mikey - Gonard * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Nobody, Yukio Mashimi, Constable Aloysius Biggles, Sh'Okanabo, Master Khan ** Turtles Forever - Mirage Raphael * Winx Club (4Kids version) - Baltor Video Games * Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica - Hikari Gojyou * Bionicle: The Game - Makuta Teridax * Bullet Witch - Maxwell * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Additional Voices * Dragon Ball series - Goku (Adult), King Kai, Nail * Mega Man X: Command Mission - Additional Voices * Shadow Hearts: From the New World - Ricardo Gomez * Shadow the Hedgehog - Black Doom Voice Director / Script Adapter * Ah! My Goddess * Berserk * Midori Days * Sadamitsu the Destroyer * Samurai Deeper Kyo * Seven of Seven * Shrine of the Morning Mist * The Weathering Continent External links * * * Sean Schemmel at MySpace * * Sean Schemmel at CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:1968 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Waterloo, Iowa fi:Sean Schemmel